Caroline and the Deserted Town
by mitch1
Summary: What if the Kulawakee Lake dam hadn’t broken and the town hadn’t washed away? What other reason could there be for the Gazette to drop Caroline’s strip?
1. Caroline and the Deserted Town

**Caroline and the Deserted Town**

Written by Mitch

Email: mitch_work1@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Genre: Mystery

Chapters: 3

Summary: What if the Kulawakee Lake dam hadn't broken and the town hadn't washed away? What other reason could there be for the Gazette to drop Caroline's strip?

Author's notes: This story takes place during season 2. I can't take credit for this whole story, several parts are from the "Caroline and the Critics" episode. Characters' thoughts are in _italics_.

******

Chapter 1

It was another typical workday in Caroline Duffy's loft, which doubled as her office. Richard, her assistant, was working at the partners desk, when Caroline descended the stairs with an over-starched shirt, diverting both of their attention.

"Richard, look how much starch Mr. Lee put in my shirt" Caroline complained. It was so bad, she put the shirt on a chair and it stood up.

Richard asked the obvious question "Why don't you just take it back?"

Caroline, courageous as a mouse, thought of an excuse not to confront Mr. Lee. "No… I could use it for something."

He skeptically asked "Like what?"

Caroline gave the first answer that came into her head. "I dunno… a kite?" she said, as she twirled the shirt over her head.

An exasperated Richard replied "Okay… you're just afraid he'll get upset. You're afraid he won't like you."

Caroline knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. Defensively she replied "Nooo, Richard. I don't care if my dry cleaner likes me, anymore than if my bank teller likes me."

Amused, Richard baited her by answering "I don't think she does."

Alarmed, Caroline asked "Why? What have you heard?"

Richard chuckled, his little ruse had worked. "Caroline, you are obsessed with this."

She protested "No I'm not!"

Richard was skeptical. "Yeah, right."

"No! My friends like me. My family likes me. 565 newspapers in America like me."

"Uh, 564" Richard corrected.

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed, surprised.

Richard handed Caroline a fax. "Yeah, this fax came from your syndicator. It says that the Kulawakee Lake Gazette decided to drop your cartoon strip."

"Kulawakee Lake? Where's that?

"Some little town, upstate New York. Probably… six hundred people."

Caroline pretended that she didn't care. "Oh. Well, that's all. Well, that doesn't matter. I've still got hundreds and thousands of readers across the country."

Richard was skeptical. "So, you're perfectly fine with this."

"Absolutely."

"All right then."

As Richard went back to work, Caroline nonchalantly went to the kitchen, picked up the portable phone, and sneaked off to the corner. She dialed the operator, looked around for Richard, and whispered into the phone "Information? I need the area code for Kulawakee Lake."

Knowing Caroline better than she did herself, Richard approached her from behind and handed her a slip of paper. "You are so predictable."

Caroline took the number and dialed. "Maybe that's why they don't like my comic strip." After getting no answer, she became exasperated. "How could the phone at a newspaper be busy?"

Amused by her distress, Richard cracked "Hey, it's Kulawakee Lake. There could be some huge story breaking up there. Like "Brown Bear Steals Pie Off Window Ledge"".

Caroline just HAD to know why anyone would cancel her strip. "Richard, how far a drive is it to Kulawakee Lake?"

"Oh my god." Even Richard hadn't imagined that Caroline would take it this far.

Caroline tried to spin the reason for the trip positively. "No, no, really. I mean, it might be good to get out there and talk to real people. I might be losing touch with my readers." She dialed Kulawakee again and again got a dial tone. Frustrated, she declared "Oh, man! You know what? I'm just gonna rent a car and go up there."

Richard resisted… for awhile. "Alright, have fun."

"You don't wanna come with me?"

"Only if we can drive through flames."

Caroline was determined to go, alone if necessary. "Okay, fine. I'll go by myself. It'll be fun. Spend a little "me" time, with me." And with that, she left.

Richard counted the seconds until Caroline's inevitable return. He knew she needed him, and they both knew he couldn't resist her, though he would make a show of mocking her.

As Caroline opened the door, both she and Richard, in his mocking "Caroline" voice, pleaded plaintively "Please!!!" and off they went.

Road Trip!!

***

After their fifth stop, Caroline was eager to get going again. "Let's hit it, Richard. We're burning daylight."

Indeed, it was getting to be late in the afternoon. Richard turned the key once… twice… and a third time, before the engine finally turned over. Once they hit the road, Richard complained "You know, Caroline, if you didn't have to "go play in the sandbox" so often, this car might run a little smoother. After all, it's about as old as you and I."

"Yeah. But look, we're not breaking down, huh?"

_"Not **physically, anyway…"**_ he thought to himself.

***

It was almost sunset, Caroline and Richard were still cruising through the upstate New York countryside in the "Richard-mobile", a bright yellow '72 Chevy. 

When they had started out, it had been a gorgeous autumn day. As they progressed, however, more and more clouds began appearing in the sky. And not only was the sky turning more ominous, the countryside was also looking more wild. The trip had started out in the bustling metropolis of New York. Once out of the city, they passed through bedroom communities, orchards, then finally the backcountry, punctuated every few minutes by a small town with a gas station and convenience store. Now, there wasn't even that, it seemed like they were alone on the road.

After five minutes of silence, Richard looked over, saw Caroline's eyelids drooping, and smiled.

Caroline just happened to be looking over at him during that instant. "What…?"

Richard chuckled. "I was just thinking… the Apocalypse must really be upon us…Caroline Duffy has finally run out of mindless upbeat chatter."

Caroline objected "My chatter is not mindless… I mean…oh, you know what I mean."

"Take a nap, Sleepyhead. I'm sure you'll need your strength tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Aren't you going door to door to talk to all 600 Kulawakee Lake residents, asking them to sign a petition demanding that the Gazette reinstate "Caroline in the City"?"

Caroline paused for several seconds, seriously considering Richard's idea.

"Oh my god" Richard lamented. "Caroline, I wasn't being serious…"

"Oh, don't worry, Richard. I'm not gonna do that… unless Plan A fails."

"I'm afraid to ask… What's Plan A?"

"I'm gonna find the publisher and charm him into bringing back the strip."

"Ugh, good thing I have my portfolio with plenty of paper in it… We can use them for petitions…"

Caroline smirked at Richard's remark. Then she added "Maybe I will take a nap. I am sorta tired and there's nothing to see around here. It's pretty dreary."

"Go ahead, Caroline. I'll wake you when we get there."

***

Despite her drowsiness, Caroline had a hard time falling asleep during daylight hours in a sitting position.

The "Richard-mobile" had low mileage and had literally been driven by a little old lady, Richard's aunt. So, despite its chronological age, it still ran fairly well… until now. Without warning, the engine started to make a loud horrible sound.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Caroline, roused from her semi-stupor.

"I don't know. Something wrong with the car."

"How could that happen?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know." Richard sighed as he steered the car to the side of the road and it rolled to a stop. This time, when he tried to restart the engine, all that could be heard was the click, click, click of a dead engine. "Oh no! It's completely dead."

"Well, I think I saw a house about ten miles back" Caroline offered.

Richard was reluctant. "Ten miles? No, no, no, I am not gonna walk ten miles, okay? I think we should just stay here and wait for a car to come by. Statistically speaking, that offers us our best chance."

"Statistically speaking…? Richard, we haven't seen another car on this road forever. Besides, I have a better idea. Although it's another thirteen miles to Kulawakee Lake by road, it's only two miles if we cut through that forest to the right."

Richard was skeptical. "How do you know that?"

"I looked at the map as you were driving out of the city. I know **exactly** where Kulawakee Lake is and exactly where we are. We have just enough light to get to town. We'll either find a mechanic and bring him back, or if we don't, we can find a place and stay the night, and come back tomorrow."

Richard was still dubious. "Are you sure?"

"Richard, I'm an artist. I have an innate sense of perspective and spatial relations. I know where things are and where they belong. Believe me, I know where to go and how to get there."

"Caroline, you're a cartoonist. You probably think that you can draw us some wings and we can fly there."

Caroline glared at Richard. "Well, **YOU can sit here all night. **I'm** going to Kulawakee Lake!" With that, Caroline opened the door and got out of the car.**

Caroline had taken five steps when Richard caught up to her. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." Caroline stopped. "Here" Richard said, as he put his coat over her shoulders. "It's starting to get chilly. And you may need this later" he said, as he offered her a flashlight.

Caroline's anger evaporated, she gave him a smile. "Thank you, Richard."

"Lead on, Daniel Boone."

Caroline led the way and plunged into the forest. Richard followed.

Had the car lasted another 500 yards, they would have seen barricades blocking further passage, and signs warning "NO FURTHER PASSAGE ALLOWED – MEDICAL QUARANTINE".


	2. Caroline and the Deserted Town Chapter ...

**Caroline and the Deserted Town**

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Richard asked Caroline tauntingly, in the same tone a seven-year-old would ask his father on a long road trip.

It was two hours later, there seemed to be no end to the forest in sight. The wind howled through the branches and leaves. The quarter moon, which began the night peeking in and out of puffy clouds, was now completely hidden by thick storm clouds. Thunder could be heard in the distance – but it was getting nearer and nearer. The flashlight helped them to see a little, but not enough, as the underbrush seemed to attack their legs. What shook Caroline's confidence the most, however, was the constant rustling that indicated that animals were nearby – and worse, following them. "Shut up!" was the only reply she could think of, determined that Richard would not know how frightened she was getting.

She succeeded in fooling him, so he continued to complain. "Unbelievable… two miles, two miles you said. It's been two hours, we must've gone at least five. If we had stayed in the car, we'd probably be no further from Kulawakee Lake than we are now, but we wouldn't be scratched up from the underbrush, and we wouldn't get wet from the storm that sounds like it's coming. "I know where to go and how to get there" – **hah**!"

"Richard…!" Suddenly, it was all too much for Caroline. In a meek, frightened voice she admitted "I'm starting to get a little worried, here".

Richard's attitude changed immediately. He halfway held out his arms to her, but hesitated. Holding Caroline was the thing he wanted to do most in the world right now, but he was afraid. Afraid that if he held her, her body entwined with his, that all his feelings for her would be released… and she would be repulsed. Him, such a loser in everything – career, romance… everything. Then, he would lose her even as a friend. And he **HAD** to keep her as a friend – he had to at least be near her. He dropped his arms. But he wanted to hold her – and she needed to be held, by a **friend**. He halfway held out his arms to her again, and again hesitated.

Caroline ended Richard's dilemma – **she threw her arms around **him**.**

Surprised at first, Richard responded in kind. "Caroline…" he whispered tenderly. Then he noticed "You're shivering." Then he knew – he knew that he could do it, that he could put his feelings aside, because she needed him. She needed a friend. She needed his help.

Just then, a wolf howled nearby, and Caroline buried her head in his chest. "What are we gonna do, Richard? We're completely lost."

Richard thought a moment, then pointed to a nearby tree. "I have an idea… Do you think you can climb that tree? It's pretty tall."

Recovering her composure somewhat, Caroline replied. "Sure I can, Richard. Unlike you, City Boy, I grew up climbing trees. I can shimmy up them with the best of them. Why?"

"Well, despite my denigration of your navigational abilities, I did believe you when you told me that Kulawakee Lake is nearby. Otherwise, I wouldn't have just tromped into the wilderness – or let you go either." Caroline smirked at that last comment. "Without an argument, anyway… So, if you climb up that tree, you should be able to see the lights of Kulawakee Lake off in the distance. If we keep heading in the right direction, we're bound to get there sooner or later."

For the first time in more than two hours, Caroline was genuinely excited and happy. "Richard, you're a genius!" she said as she kissed him and ran to the tree. The urgency of their situation helped propel her up it in near-record time.

"Do you see any lights?" Richard asked.

"No." Caroline grimaced and shook her head. She looked around some more, then smiled. "But I do see a lake…! That **must** be Kulawakee Lake! Maybe the power's out in town. It's only a mile away. We'll be there in no time!"

Caroline climbed down the tree and took Richard by the hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"Caroline…! Owww…! Slow down!"

In her excitement of finding their nearby destination, Caroline had started trotting away. But the underbrush soon slowed their progress.

"Sorry, Richard. I guess I got excited. We know where we're going now!"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get there in one piece." But despite his cranky comments and the discomfort of their situation, Richard was inwardly thrilled. Thrilled by the mere touch of Caroline's hand in his.

"You're right, you're right, Richard. There's no moonlight and this flashlight doesn't help much to see what's ahead. Still, I want to hurry, I hear the storm coming. Maybe we'd make better progress if I let go of your hand."

"No…! No… uh, it's pretty dark. There's too much danger of separation. It might slow us a little, but it's not worth the risk."

"Okay, Richard… Do you want your coat back? I'm sorta feeling guilty. It's starting to get cold and it's my own fault for not bringing one. Besides the temperature, you're getting beat up 'cause you don't have your coat to protect you from the branches and brush."

"No, no. You're leading the way, you need it more."

Just then, a wild beast's baying sent a shiver down both their spines.

"Let's get going" they both said at once.

***

Despite the darkness and the brush, Caroline and Richard emerged into a less wooded area a half hour later.

Caroline excitedly pointed. "Look, there's a building!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" Caroline shined the flashlight in direction of the building.

Richard squinted and peered through the darkness. He barely saw a slight reflection of the flashlight's shine in the distance and smiled. "Let's go, Dorothy. The Emerald City awaits!"

***

As Caroline and Richard approached the dwelling, Caroline shined the flashlight backwards for a second. Reflecting back at them were five pairs of eyes from wild dogs. To Caroline, they seemed to be waiting for some misstep, or maybe for our two protagonists to separate. As if reading her mind, Richard assured her "Don't worry. I'll never abandon you." They stepped lively to the front door.

The building seemed more like a cabin than a house. Caroline knocked, then politely enquired "Hello? Anybody home?"

"What are you doing? Open it?"

"Richard…! We can't just break in! Besides, there's a path from this place, we're not in the woods anymore. Kulawakee Lake is not that big a place, let's go down the road a bit, into town."

"Okay" answered Richard, as he warily looked at the gleaming eyes upon them. "Let's stick close together, though."

As they continued on, the dirt path soon led onto an asphalt road. Pretty soon they saw a few houses, a gas station, a convenience store, even a cross street. But not even one light was lit. Several places had shattered windows. To make things worse, the sound of thunder and the rising winds made it obvious that a storm was just about to hit.

Richard could see Caroline was nervous, so he cracked "Ah, beautiful downtown Kulawakee Lake. Hah, compared to this place, even Peshtigo looks like a bustling metropolis."

That relaxed Caroline a little, allowing her to think more clearly. "Richard, it looks like the whole town is deserted. Much as I hate to, we'll have to go in somewhere uninvited." She waved the flashlight around the various buildings, then stopped when the light shone on a sign. "Look, Richard! That sign, 'Hotel'! Let's go on that street the sign is pointing to."

They went on the street a block up a hill and came upon an old Victorian house. "This must be it." Caroline remarked. It seemed like a good spot for a hotel in the little town. The house was on a hill with a view of the rest of town and the lake, and a picturesque wooded area lay behind it. Unfortunately, it, like every other building in town, was unlit. The flashlight didn't help much, but a flash of lightning from the distance helped them make it out. There was a stairway to a front porch and door, with ornate trim all around. Caroline had seen a sign above the front porch, and as they approached it, Caroline shined her light on it.

"Look, Richard… the Kulawakee Lake hotel."

"Yeah. No extra points for originality, huh?"

Although they were both sure nothing would come of it, Caroline politely knocked and asked "Hello? Anybody home?" But this time, Caroline did try the door.

"Look, it's not locked."

"Great! Let's get inside before it starts to rain or the dogs decide to attack."

Caroline gingerly opened the door and walked slowly into the darkened room. And then… she felt… something brush against her face. Shuddering, she thought _"Wha…? Cobwebs?"_ Then she felt little crawly things. "SPIDERS!!" Caroline shouted. She dropped the flashlight and frantically started slapping her face, trying to brush the spiders off. "Ewww!! They're all over me, Richard! Get them off! Get them off!" Caroline threw off Richard's coat and started frantically brushing herself everywhere – her hair, her arms, her chest, her legs

Richard hesitated, then joined in brushing. After a couple of minutes of frantic activity they stopped. Richard picked up the flashlight and shined it carefully all over Caroline, who was breathing heavily. There were no more spiders on her. He held Caroline for a moment, and it was only then that Richard realized that he had been touching Caroline… all over her body. As he brushed off the last of the cobwebs sticking to Caroline, to ease his embarrassment and her worry, he cracked "I guess there'll be no tip for the housekeeper, huh?"

It seemed their worries were over… for the moment. Or were they? Apparently, all the commotion had attracted the attention of someone… or something. They faintly heard over the howling wind the most pitiable voice imaginable, moaning in the distance. Or did they?

"Uh… you know, Caroline, why don't we close the front door and slide that table against it… Uh, just to keep out the dogs."

"Good idea."

Caroline and Richard had found shelter just in time. It started raining in sporadic bursts, pouring down one minute, then easing to a drizzle the next. Lightning would occasionally flash, giving the hotel an eerie atmosphere.

After sliding the table against the door, Caroline remarked "Well, I guess we have to stay here. I still don't feel right, just coming in and taking a room."

"Caroline" Richard replied, exasperated. "There's nobody here to pay."

"I know, I know. But I just don't feel right about it."

"Okay. Well, you know what? If it makes you feel better, leave some money on the counter when we leave in the morning."

Caroline brightened. "Thanks, Richard. I will."

"So, Caroline, it's probably about seven or eight o'clock. What do you want to do for the night?"

"We can't read or watch TV or listen to music. We could talk."

"Ugh" was Richard's involuntary response. The thought of hours of talking with Caroline did not appeal to him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing… I was thinking, we should explore this place. See if there's anything to eat or drink. Maybe look for more flashlights, this one's not gonna last forever. Then maybe we could check out the… bedrooms."

They were both uneasy about discussing the sleeping arrangements. Richard realized that Caroline, under these circumstances, wouldn't want to be alone all night. But Caroline, sleeping in the same room as him… no, it would be impossible.

"That's a great idea, Richard. Let's explore this place."

***

Caroline and Richard started exploring the old house that had been converted to a hotel. As they did so, the thunder and lightning became more intense. Even though they both steeled themselves after each outburst for the next, they couldn't help but be startled each time. It kept Caroline and Richard on edge.

First they gingerly explored the lobby. They clung to each other for comfort, walking slowly around together, Caroline aiming the flashing methodically from one spot to the next.

"Look, Richard. An old copy of the "Kulawakee Lake Gazette". Maybe it has my strip. Let's see."

"Caroline, I think it'd be more productive to see if it had anything to say about why this town is deserted. But, that can wait 'til later. I think we should continue exploring. For one thing, I'm famished." On cue, Richard's stomach began to growl.

"You're right, Richard." She put down the flashlight, folded up the paper and handed it to Richard. "You hang on to this, we can read it later."

The next place they entered was the dining area. As thunder and lightning again roared and flashed, they jumped a little.

"Did you see that, Richard?"

"What?"

"No flashlights… But candles and holders on every table."

They went around and gathered several, stuffing them into Richard's coat, which Caroline was again wearing.

"All we need now is some matches" said Caroline.

"There's bound to be some in the kitchen. They sometimes have to relight the stove. The dining room must share a door with the kitchen… Let's try that one."

The door did lead to the kitchen. And a box of wooden matches was found in the logical place, in a drawer by the stove. Caroline handed Richard a couple of candles, which he placed on the counter and lit.

"Voila!" Richard exclaimed proudly.

They both felt better. Even though the candles didn't produce much light, it was comforting to see the whole room, even if dimly, instead of a single spot where the flashlight shone.

Caroline looked around. "A refrigerator! Let's see what we have."

"Caroline, no…!"

Richard's warning had come too late. The instant Caroline opened the refrigerator door, a powerful stench greeted her nostrils. Whatever was in there was no longer recognizable, having decomposed into greenish-brown lumps with the consistency of watery gelatin. Caroline closed the door instantly, but it was too late. She fought the urge to heave and said "Let's get out of here". They each took a candle, putting a hand in front of the flame to prevent it from blowing out, and retreated to the dining room, where they sat at a table.

Recovering somewhat, Caroline said "Let's take a break from exploring and read the paper."

"I'm still hungry."

"I'm not. Not after… that. I was much closer to the stench than you. Besides, I loaded up on potato chips and Twizzlers while you were driving. Even if I was hungry, I doubt if there's anything in the kitchen that isn't spoiled or stale."

"Well, I want to look. Would you rather stay here? Will you be okay alone?" Caroline nodded. "Okay, here are the matches, in case you want to light more candles. I'll take the flashlight."

Awhile later, Richard emerged from the kitchen.

"What did you find, Richard?"

"Nothing that will be very satisfying, but it should take the edge off." He placed on the table two plates, a butter knife, a jar of preserves and a box of crackers.

"Crackers and jelly?"

"Yeah, well normally I have a more discerning palate, but I'm not being choosy tonight. You want some?"

"Crackers and jelly? I guess my stomach can handle that. Thank you, Richard."

As Richard spread preserves on several crackers and put them on both plates, he nodded to the paper and asked "What did you find in the paper?"

Caroline teased him. "This edition did have my strip in it."

"Caroline…"

"And it did have something that might explain why this town is deserted. This issue said that several residents had come down with a mysterious disease. As it progresses, it seems to affect both body and mind. Their bodies would waste away, causing them great pain. And the unhinging of their minds caused them to blame the very existence of other people for their miseries. First, they'd run away, to the woods, to get away from people. Later, they'd come back in the dead of night, to attack."

The account from the paper had a very sobering affect on Caroline and Richard. They both remembered the faint pitiable moaning just after they had entered, but didn't want to mention the possibly imagined sound, for fear of scaring the other. They ate their crackers and jelly in silence.

"Caroline, I really don't feel like doing anything else tonight. Why don't we choose our rooms and turn in?"

"Rooms?"

"Yeah."

"Richard, I was thinking… that is… would you mind if we slept in the same room?"

Richard was more nervous about this than anything else that had happened this miserable night. He was afraid her nearness would unhinge him, cause him to reveal his feeling for her. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Caroline."

"Oh Richard, we're both adults. I would just feel so much better if you were in my room." She took his hand. "Please, Richard?"

Richard steeled himself. _"I can do this. Caroline needs a **friend**. I **can** do this."_

"Okay."

***

Their room had one king-sized bed. It was not made up with sheets, but there were plenty of extra blankets on the top of the closet. As Caroline put two blankets on top of the bed, Richard put one on the floor and folded it over.

"What are you doing, Richard?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's plenty of room on this bed."

"Uh… no… I don't think I'd be comfortable there."

"Oh, Richard, I don't have cooties. Look, if it'd make you feel easier, I can sleep under the second blanket, and you can sleep on top… of the blanket."

"Uh… no. I've felt the mattress, too soft. The floor is much more like my mattress at home."

"Well… Okay, Richard."

Having no sleepwear, they both just took off their shoes. Caroline jumped into bed first. Before Richard blew out the candles, Caroline asked "Richard…?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you leave one candle lit?"

"Sure."

Richard blew out the other candle, and lay down on the floor, within the folded over blanket.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For coming with me, for tromping through the wilderness, for eating crackers and jelly. I mean, we wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't insisted on finding out why a stupid paper of a stupid town with a stupid 600 people canceled my strip."

"That's okay, Caroline. It's part of what makes you, you. I might complain, but it's one of the reasons I -…"

"You what?"

"It's… one of the reasons… I… go with you, to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh" said Caroline, disappointed. _"Were you really expecting to hear something else?" she thought. "Well, goodnight, Richard."_

"Sleep tight, Caroline."

Unseen and unheard by Caroline and Richard, an army of… things approached. Disease wasting their pain-wracked bodies. Most couldn't see well, and moved only slowly 'cause of disease eating away one of their legs. Step, slide… step, slide… step, slide… Even walking slowly, they kept their arms extended in front of them, to help with their balance. Though slow, their advance was steady. Like moths to a flame, they were drawn to the hotel. Drawn by their hatred! **People** were there! They had heard the noise, seen the flickering lights. **People were responsible for their misery! **People** must die!**


	3. Caroline and the Deserted Town Chapter ...

**Caroline and the Deserted Town**

Chapter 3

A noise had startled Caroline, awakening her. "Richard! Did you hear that?"

Richard, sleeping more soundly than Caroline, had only been roused by Caroline's alarmed voice. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like a window breaking." She heard another sound. "There it is again!"

"It's probably the storm, Caroline."

"What if it isn't?"

"What else could it be? All the people are gone, Caroline."

"What if…what if **they're** coming back?"

"Who?"

"The sick people! What if they're coming back?!" Caroline's voice was becoming hysterical.

"If it'd make you feel better, I'll check."

"I'm not staying here alone. I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself."

They put on their shoes, then Richard slowly opened the door. Then he heard them. He heard several of them, the same pitiable moans that he had heard earlier. He quickly shut the door.

"What is it, Richard?"

"They're out there, several of them."

"Oh god… What are we gonna do, Richard?"

"Uh… Let's push that dresser against the door and barricade ourselves in."

"What good will that do? We can't stay in this room forever!"

"Remember what the paper said? They only attack at night. Daylight must drive them into hiding. All we have to do is last 'til morning."

"Okay."

Just then, a rock came crashing through the window. Caroline screamed.

Richard thought a second, then spoke quickly "Okay, it looks like even if we barricade the door, they, whoever they are, can still get in through the window. So, here's Plan B – We make a mad dash to an upstairs bedroom, and barricade ourselves in up there. Are you game?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Okay, it's dark out there. Hold onto my hand tight."

"I will."

"Okay, on three – One… Two… Three!"

Richard threw open the door, they dashed out into the hallway – only to plow right into one of attackers. Richard's momentum bowled it over, he fell atop it, and Caroline fell atop them both.

The flashlight shining upon its "face", Caroline saw the most repulsive sight imaginable. Putrid flesh rotting on its face, one eyeball barely hung in its socket, attached by a single vein.

Caroline thought _"He **can't** be alive… but… but… he's moving. Like… like a zombie."_

Though underneath both Richard and Caroline, the zombie tried to "embrace" them both. Though the zombies were slow and clumsy, they were powerful. Caroline screamed. Richard used the flashlight to bash its arm, scrambled up, and managed to pull Caroline away. As they got up, they heard the sound of step, slide… step, slide… step, slide… from the opening to the lobby. They would have to go through them to get to the stairway!

"Come on!"

Richard and Caroline ran down the hallway into the lobby. A flash of lightning revealed three zombies there.

"I need my hand, Caroline. Hold onto my belt behind me and run!"

Like a blocking back, Richard put his arms in front of him square to his shoulders and plowed through to the other side of the lobby. Caroline followed in the hole he created. They ran up the stairs, down the hall into the furthest bedroom, and barricaded the door with a dresser.

Breathing heavily, Caroline asked "Do you think that will hold them off, Richard?"

"I don't know. All we can do is push against the dresser ourselves and hope for the best."

Like the calm before the storm, Caroline and Richard just rested, their back against the dresser.

"Why don't you look out the window, Caroline? Maybe if they start to push through the door, we can climb down and run away."

Caroline went to the window and peeked through the curtains. When lightning flashed, she gasped audibly. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"There're dozens of them out there, Richard. We're stuck here."

"Okay, then. I guess we'll just have to wait and hope that daylight comes before they can get through."

Caroline and Richard waited… and waited… and waited. It seemed like an eternity, but it was probably only 15 minutes before they heard sounds from the hallway. The zombies were strong and determined, but not very smart or fast. They heard the step, slide… step, slide… step, slide… of the zombies' movement, then the opening of the door closest to the stairway. The fact that Richard had purposely chosen the bedroom furthest down the hall had bought them a little time. After a little while, they heard another door opening, and then another. Finally, they heard the handle on their door turning…

"This is it!" Richard whispered.

The handle turned again, and again. Caroline and Richard heard a loud groan of frustration, then pounding on the door. Soon they heard another set of fists pounding, then another.

"Not too bright, are they?" quipped Richard.

Just then, the handle turned and a determined shove moved the dresser, Caroline, and Richard back an inch.

"Oops…! I spoke too soon… c'mon, Caroline, let's shove it back!"

Richard and Caroline pushed mightily and almost entirely closed the door. The zombies shoved back and opened the door a crack again, Richard and Caroline responded again, and the processed repeated, seemingly endlessly for several minutes.

"I'm getting tired, Richard."

"Hang on, Caroline!"

Unfortunately for our pair, that's when the zombies decided to try something new. They pushed they door open a little and this time, Caroline and Richard couldn't shove it back all the way. Two of the zombies had continued pushing after their shove.

"I was wondering when they were gonna try that" Richard grimly commented.

Then they heard the third zombie step, slide… step, slide… step, slide… BAM! The door opened a little more. Step, slide… step, slide… step, slide… BAM! A little more!

After ramming a couple more times, the door was forced open enough for one of the zombies to stick an arm through.

"Hit its arm with the flashlight, Caroline! I'll keep pushing!"

Caroline grabbed the flashlight, but fumbled and dropped it. "Oh no!"

"Hurry, Caroline!"

She grabbed the flashlight again and swung it down in an arc towards the blindly groping arm. The blow didn't have much of an effect, but something else did. The light hit the zombie's eyes, temporarily blinding and startling him. He scrambled away. Caroline saw what was happening, and shined the light in the faces of the other zombies, who were also startled, and scrambled away. This allowed Richard to push the dresser against the door, shutting it.

"Whew…! That was close" Caroline said, relieved.

"You just startled them. They'll be back" Richard assessed.

Caroline and Richard sat on the floor, backs resting against the dresser, and relaxed.

Caroline started sobbing quietly. "We're gonna die, Richard."

Richard put his arm around her. "No, we're not."

"Yes, we are! And it's all my fault… I'm sorry, Richard, that I dragged you along, to die because of my stupidity."

"First of all, we're not going to die…" Richard gazed directly into Caroline's beautiful brown eyes, lit only by candlelight. "Secondly, when I do die, I can't think of anything I'd rather see in my last moments than your face."

"Richard…" Caroline responded tenderly. Her lips came closer to his, but…

Richard shook his head. "I'd love to pick this up later, Caroline. But right now, we don't have the time. We need to think of a Plan C. They're stronger than us, they'll eventually get through."

"You're right, Richard". After a minute of silence, she offered "I think I saw a chain on the ceiling in the hallway. It's probably a pull down stair to the attic. Maybe they won't find us there."

"Caroline…! That's brilliant!" Richard was so excited, he kissed her. "Oh, uh… sorry."

"No, Richard… that's okay. I enjoyed it… We'd better go now before they come back."

They moved the dresser, Caroline carefully peeked out.

"Okay, the coast is clear. Let's go."

Out they went. Caroline shined the light on a spot on the ceiling.

"There it is, Richard. Pull it down."

Richard pull on the chain, a pull-down stair to the attic came down. Caroline scampered up, followed by Richard, and they pulled the stair up behind them.

Caroline whispered "With any luck, Richard, they won't find us until morning, and we can escape."

Richard whispered back "Let's listen through the cracks by these stairs. Maybe we can tell what's going on."

Caroline and Richard stayed as still as they could and listened. After awhile they heard several sets of step, slide… step, slide… step, slide… then some confused groans. Then more movement, like all the bedrooms were being searched. Finally, they heard movement away.

"I think we'll be okay, Richard" Caroline said, keeping her voice low.

"I won't feel safe until I see the morning light."

"I know what you mean… Richard – what you said before… did you mean it?"

Richard teased "What did I say?"

Caroline playfully hit his arm. "You know."

"People can say all sorts of things when they're under stress."

"Richard!" Caroline almost raised her voice.

"What I really meant to say was… was… that I love you, Caroline. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Oh Richard…" Nothing interrupted them this time. They shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Richard."

***

"I love you too, Richard…" Caroline mumbled.

"Caroline… Caroline!" Richard whispered, as he shook her awake.

"Wha…?"

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We're here."

_"What?"_ though Caroline. _"Was it all a dream…? But it all seemed so real… not only all the weird things that happened, but Richard, especially Richard. I mean, Richard, complaining and cynical as always, was always there for me, like he always is. And I **know why now…because he loves me! Or ****does he? After all, I only dreamed it... But they say, the subconscious can sometimes pick up on things that we're too distracted to notice while awake. Maybe Richard has given subtle signals that I haven't **consciously** noticed – but I **subconsciously** have. Or maybe I just **want** Richard to have feelings for me. It's so confusing…"**_

"Are you just gonna sit there all night, Caroline? I mean, **you're** the one who wanted to come here. Come on, up and at 'em. I'll get our luggage from the trunk."

Jostled from her reverie, Caroline got out of the car. She started looking at Richard with a different attitude.

Richard remarked "Ah, beautiful downtown Kulawakee Lake. Hah, compared to this place, even Peshtigo looks like a bustling metropolis."

"That's what you said be-…" Caroline stopped herself when she realized her "memory" had come from a dream… or had it? After closing the car door, she looked at the hotel in shock. It was the same hotel, down to every last detail, as in her dream. She looked at the sign. "Look, Richard… the Kulawakee Lake hotel."

"Yeah. No extra points for originality, huh?"

Caroline looked at Richard strangely, which he noticed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Caroline thought _"It's just a coincidence. I mean, **of course** it's called the Kulawakee Lake hotel, and **of course Richard would make a remark about the name. As for the similarity in the hotels – well, there're a lot of old Victorian houses that have been converted to hotels around here, it's not that uncommon. It's pretty dark in real life now, it was even darker in my dreams. The buildings are similar, nothing more. It's all in my imagination."**_ Still, Caroline had an intense feeling of déjà vu.

"Are you okay, Caroline?"

"Yeah…" Caroline looked at the house. "It's just that… I mean, I'm still just waking up."

"Okay, well let's go inside and check in. It's cold out here and the bags are heavy." 

They walked towards the entrance. Everything seemed eerily familiar to Caroline, the stairway, the porch before the front door, the ornate trim. But she couldn't be sure, she hadn't paid much attention to the details of the house during her dream. And, it being a dream, the memories of it were beginning to fade.

"Could you open the door, Caroline? My hands are full."

"Of course." Caroline went ahead and opened the door, but jumped back, startled, as a cobweb brushed her face.

Richard shook his head. "I guess there'll be no tip for the housekeeper, huh?"

Caroline was about to shout "You said that in my dream!" but suppressed herself, knowing how ridiculous it would make her sound. Besides, this Kulawakee Lake hotel **wasn't deserted. The lights were on – very dim, which was damned unusual for a place of business, but on. Which meant someone was here. This was **nothing** like her dream.**

They went to the front desk and Richard put the bags down. Since they saw no one there, Richard pressed the service bell. Caroline became very nervous when she heard the footsteps of a man with a noticeable limp approaching from the back. Step, slide… step, slide… step, slide… She was on razor's edge when she saw outstretched arms appear in the doorway. A split-second later, she bolted through the front door when she caught a glimpse of a ghoulish head.

"Excuse us" Richard said, then gave chase. He caught up to Caroline by the passenger side car door, breathing hard, pulling on the handle, unable to get in because Richard had the keys.

"Richard…! Let's get in the car and go, NOW!"

"Calm down, Caroline, calm down. We can't just leave, our luggage is still back there."

"Forget the luggage! We have to get away before the zombie comes out!"

"Caroline… what's the matter with you?" Richard asked, genuinely worried. "He's not a zombie… It's **Halloween."**

Epilogue

"Oh, uh… Mr. Zombie?"

"Please, it's Marvin. Sorry if we frightened you. Our Halloween effects never did get quite that reaction before. I guess the dim lighting, the fake cobwebs, and my costume were pretty effective."

"Yeah… Marvin. I just… well, never mind. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, have you heard of the "Caroline in the City" comic strip?"

"Love it. Read it every day."

"Gosh, I'm flattered to hear that. I draw that strip, I'm Caroline Duffy."

"Really? I'm proud to meet you! Let me shake your hand."

After they shook hands, Caroline asked "Why would the "Kulawakee Lake Gazette" drop my strip?"

"Oh, the "Gazette" didn't exactly drop it. They were bought out last week by the "Salamanca Press".

**The end**


End file.
